


Mission: Get a date with Jeremy

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Michael know what they want and will get what they want even without asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Get a date with Jeremy

‘I’m wet.’

‘Of course you’re wet! After the hot, steaming.’ Lindsay shook her head. Honestly, did Jeremy not understand what happened to him? Jeremy slicked himself up with thick white fluid and prepared himself slowly. Groaning while he rubbed himself. Of course he was wet!

‘Shower! I had a shower! That both of you interrupted. Why are you guys here anyway?’ Jeremy quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself. He understood that working in a crew usually meant that they were comfortable around each other arriving at their homes at unexpected times. But was it so hard to get some alone time in his own apartment to shower? 

‘I forgotten what we were here for, especially when you started cleaning your…’Michael grinned. Then started to look up and down Jeremy’s body. Jeremy blushed, it felt like Michael could see through the towel. Even though both Michael and Lindsay both already knew what was under the towel.

‘How long where you guys here?’ Jeremy exclaimed, seriously, did they have no sense of privacy.

‘Well, we were here long enough to know what a cute butt you had. If we had known, we would have come here earlier. Anyway I just remembered why we were here. Michael take the things out of the bag.’ 

Michael’s face brightened as he seemed to understand what she was talking about. Michael picked up a large black duffel bag. Are they going to kill him? Jeremy did not like the way both of them were grinning at him.

‘Uh, you know what, I will just leave the two of you alone…’ Jeremy slowly crept to the door but a hand grabbed his wrist preventing any escape.

-

‘You know, you could have asked me like a normal person would.’ Jeremy grumbled. He shifted in the dark green suit that had somehow fitted him perfectly. Lindsay was in a gorgeous red dress and Michael was wearing a black suit. 

They arrived at one of the grandest places Jeremy ever seen. With tall pillars to support the building, rich colors and intricate patterns on the walls. Everyone whom entered looked posh and snobby.

‘Since when has the Fake AH Crew ever did anything the normal way.’ Michael scoffed as he opened the door for the both of them. The gust of cold breeze welcomed they in. They were soon seated at a table.

‘Jeremy you were so oblivious to us that we thought you would never realize.’

‘Yeah, we bought you chocolates and flowers and left it on your desk daily but every time you thought I meant to place it on Lindsay’s desk! For fuck sake, Lindsay literally had a cock fight with you!’

‘You are married! How was I supposed to know?’ Jeremy whined, everybody bullies him, even the ones that want to date him. Though they really didn’t need to force him here, he was interested in them a long time ago. He found it hot how strong and independent the both of them were.

Jeremy pouted as he looked away from their fond expressions, they were so embarrassing. He looked at the menu which was all in French. Why on earth is the menu in French? Couldn’t they have at least wrote the ingredients in English so that he won’t look like a fool in front of his dates? Jeremy looked back up on them nervously. Maybe he should just have whatever they had as to not look like a fool and order a drink for his meal. He then realized that both Michael and Lindsay were staring intently at the menu with scrunched up faces. They didn’t know what was on the menu either!

‘Do you know what to order?’ Jeremy grinned.

‘Uh, yeah, I will be getting the Blanket de Veue?’ Michael scratched his head. ‘And I’m having the Hash Paremeter.’ Lindsay declared as if she knew a word she was saying. 

‘You both don’t know what they are do you?’ Jeremy chuckled.

‘Nope’

‘Not a clue.’

‘Want to get out of here and order pizza?’

‘Hell yes!’

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Jerevin but then I saw a comment on VS episode 131.


End file.
